


It's Never Too Late For The Tea... and a kiss

by UnicornsFTW



Category: Rhys/Sasha - Fandom, Rhysha - Fandom, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: By the song, F/M, I love that song, it based on song, listen to I am in love with the shape of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: Before fighting Vault Monster Sasha and Rhys takes their time to drink some tea.This Fanfic is half of the song. Probably you have heard it. Song is by Ed Sheeran- Shape of you. Listen to song while reading





	It's Never Too Late For The Tea... and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Forst one shot I ever wrote. I hope you like it. I am still working on previous work, this idea just came into my mind while listening to that song. So have good reading.

'That's the plan. We will make it work tomorrow. Goodnight to everyone. Rhys-worshippers will lead you to your rooms.' Vaughn said after they agreed to whole plan terms on defeating Vault monster.

 

Rhys let out grumble, he felt uncomfortable about "Rhys-worshippers". They scared him. Tomorrow they will fight against Vault monster to save Gortys. As they failed the last time. All afelt guilty and owned their lives to Loader Bot as he had saved them all. Sasha sighed, she was tired and cold from driving so fast to get too Helios crashing place. She wanted some hot tea to warm herself. 

 

'Vaugh, were is the kitchen? I want some tea.' Sasha asked him. She was new to the place. When girl arrived she saw Rhys statue and felt creeped out by it. Not mentioning all weirdos walking around mimicking Rhys.

 

'Isn't it too late for the tea, sis?' Fiona raised her eyebrow and crossed her hands on the chest.

 

'It is never to late for the tea. Besides, I am feeling kinda cold from all traveling.' Sasha smirked and winked at her sister. 

 

'Uhm that way.' Vaughn pointed his finger to the left. She liked his new style. Beard and long hair. It suited him.

 

'Thanks, buddy.' She smiled kindly and walked towards the kitchen. 

 

Sasha didn't noticed but Rhys followed her from behind. She reached the kitchen quit easily. It was small but cosy, it had cupoards on the ground and on the walls. There was no way she could reach them. If tea was in one of the she will need to climb the ones that are on the ground. There was also basic things, fridge and cooker, table and chairs. Sasha took teapot with little heart on it. She couldn't imagine how this survived the crash. And started to search for tea as Rhys came from behind.

 

'Can I also ha-ave tea?' He stutterd. 

 

Sasha looked at him and nodded her head.

 

'Of course. Just fill teapot with watter I gonna find a tea.' Sasha said as she searched cupboards that's were on the ground.

 

Neither of them contained the thing she needed. So she climbed on top of the lower cupboard an started scavenging them. Rhys filled teapot and watched Sasha as she struggled with her height to reach higher shelves. He was smiling. It was so cute. Sasha felt his gaze and turned to look at him. 

 

'Is it funny for you?' She added annoyed.

 

'No no no, it's ju-just adorable.' He whispered the last word.

 

Sasha heard it, her anger disappeared. No one has ever called her adorable. Only: fierce, sexy and some other ugly and disgusting adverbs. She smiled to herself: _"that dork, he is cute too actually."_  She finally found the tea. She grabbed it and put it in two cups. 

 

'Sugar?' Rhys asked.

 

'Yes, please.' Girl smiled and took it from his hands. 'I am sorry, Rhys.' Sasha suddenly said still holding sugar in her hands looking at it with sad expression.

 

'For what?' He turned around to face her.

 

'For not searching you after the crash, I was afraid.' She looked away from him.

 

'Huh. For What?' He was confused.

 

'For finding you dead. That was the only thing that haunted me for these past months.' She shook her head. 'Let's turn on radio. They often play good songs.' Sasha tried to speak about something else.

 

Rhys let this conversation pass. He saw how hurt she was from only speaking those words. It meant that she cared about him.

 

'I heard everything what you and Fiona was speaking to Loader Bot. Her echo was on. She didn't told me she was going to meet you. I knew she was making something up. We talked about it every evening when she was with you. How she was captured and that she didn't needed help from me. But one evening Fiona forgot to turn off her echo. And I heard you. How you told the part in that Atlas Biodome. Well I don't know. You spoke about me kinda nicely.' Sasha smiled putting sugar in her cup.

 

Then song came up on radio. One that Rhys has never heard. But it appears that Sasha had heard it.  **(Let the song go).**

_The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

_So the bar is where I go_

'Oh my skag. I love this song.' She jumped with smile on her face clapping her hands.

_Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

_Drinking faster and then we talk slow_

Sasha started to move in the rhythm. She closed her eyes and let the song take her away.

_Come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop  
Put Van The Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance

_And now I'm singing like_

 

Sasha started to move her hips and singing quietly.

 

_ Girl, you know I want your love _

_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

Rhys felt how his heart beat quickened. Sasha was moving perfectly. Each part of her body moved with her.

_ Come on now, follow my lead _

_I may be crazy, don't mind me_

She looked at Rhys opened her eyes and winked flirty to him. He raised his eyebrow feeling how his cheeks was burning. Lyrics was too similar to his feelings towards her.

__ Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead

_ Come, come on now, follow my lead _

 

 Sasha still was shaking her hips rhytmicaly. Trying to make Rhys join her.

 

_I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do_

 

'Come here you dork.' She took his arms in her's. _'I am in love with the shape of you.....'_ Sasha sang with wide smile. 

 

 

_Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body_

 

Rhys started to move with her. It was true. He loved her body. Holy hell he loved all of her.

 

_And last night you were in my room_

_And now my bedsheets smell like you_

He blushed by this lyrics. It was one of the wishes he had. To have her in his bed. To feel her.

_Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body_

_Oh—i—oh—i—oh—i—oh—i_

Sasha put his arms on her waist and smiled. Rhys grinned too. As ex-Hyperion was taller than her, he was moving not as graceful as Sasha did.

_I'm in love with your body_

_Oh—i—oh—i—oh—i—oh—i  
I'm in love with your body_

_Oh—i—oh—i—oh—i—oh—i_

_I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new_

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

 

'Yeah you doin it. Now spin.' She span herself with Rhys' arm with closed eyes.

 

 She laughed. His heart started to melt. Rhys giggled to. It was so unusual to see her happy. He will treasure this moment forever.

 

_ One week in we let the story begin _

_We're going out on our first date_

She opened her eyes and looked at Rhys. Her eyes were shining from joy. He put his palm on her cheek. She got free from his hands and climbed on the chair then on the table.

__ You and me are thrifty  
So go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate

_We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_

And started to dance once again. She happily raised her hands in the sky singing along with the radio. Rhys stopped dancing and admired the view in front of him. Now she was taller than he.

__ And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play

_ And I'm singing like _

Sasha gave Rhys her hand.

 

'Come on, climb on the table.' She did the spin as Rhys was climbing the table.

 

_Girl, you know I want your love_

_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

Rhys climbed table and stood on it. He looked down and shivered a little. Sasha gently guided his head, That he would look at her.

 

'Don't look down, look into my eyes.' 

 

Rhys nodded his head and smiled. She guided his arms on her hips and started to swinging the smiling innocently. Sasha enjoyed reading him. He was stunned. Rhys couldn't dance, everything was going just too fast.

_Come on now, follow my lead_

_I may be crazy, don't mind me_

Sasha stopped dancing and looked concerned at him.

 

'Is something wrong?' She asked.

 

'No-o, actually yes. I wanted to sa....' He couldn't finish the sentence when table broke. Rhys fell down on his back and Sasha fell on top of him. Atlas CEO groaned in pain and closed his eyes as he heard giggle. He opened eyes and saw girl he loved on top of him. She was smiling playfully. They looked at each other for a good minute.

 

_Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

Sasha leaned on top of him.

_Come on now, follow my lead_

Rhys closed his eyes.

_Come, come on now, follow my lead_

Their lips met in passionate but short kiss. As Sasha got off of him as quickly as she could. Rhys noticed that music had stoped. He looked to the left just to see Fiona near the radio, finger still on off button.

 

'So just tea?' Fiona asked looking at Sasha then at lying on the ground Rhys.

 

'I never said that I went just for tea. And you never asked.' Sasha said crossing her arms on the chest.

 

'Well ok. Goodnight sis. And you, jackass. Don't brake any more tables. They are for eating not dancing. And stop kissing each other it's too late for that, I will have nightmares.' She made gross face and walked away. 

 

'Yea-ah. Sa-ame to you.' Rhys stuttered from the pain in the back.

 

Sasha gave helpful hand for Rhys to stand up. And he stood by her side watching how Fiona was walking away. He sighed. Fiona ruined everything. 

 

'I think that it's never to late for a kiss and a tea.' She smiled and finally went to make the tea that she wanted long time ago.

 

 


End file.
